1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments relate to a game system and a game program, and more particularly to a game system and a game program which allow a plurality of players to play a game using wireless communication functionality.
2. Description of the Background Art
Game systems are known in which a plurality of game machines communicate with each other using wireless functionality. For example, there exist game systems in which, by using wireless functionality, a plurality of players are allowed to exchange monsters with one another, or players can battle with one another (for example, see the instructions for “Pocket Monsters Midori Leaf Green”, published by The Pokemon Company, Jan. 29, 2004, pp. 46-55).
In addition, there exists a game system in which a wireless controller and the main unit of a game machine establish wireless communication therebetween and the signal strength of the wireless communication is reflected to the content of the display screen of the game (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-126353). In this game system, the main unit of the game machine changes the content to be displayed on the display depending on the strength of a received signal. For example, when a player holding a controller moves away from the main unit of the game machine, the character displayed on the display screen accordingly moves forward. In this manner, by allowing the display content on the screen to change according to the player's actual movement, a game can be made to approximate the actual actions.
In the above-described conventional game systems in which game machines communicate with each other, the signal strength of wireless communication has absolutely nothing to do with the way the game proceeds. Therefore, during the game, the players do not need to pay attention to the positional relationship therebetween, wireless conditions, or the like.
In addition, in the above-described conventional game system in which a wireless controller and the main unit of a game machine establish wireless communication therebetween, the display content is changed depending on the signal strength between the wireless controller and the main unit of the game machine. That is, in this game system, only the display content changes based on the distance between the player and the display screen. Therefore, with this game system, it is difficult to maintain the player's interest, because a change in the distance between the player and the display screen does not change the way the game itself proceeds.
Therefore, a feature of the illustrative embodiments is to provide a very amusing game that the player can play in an unconventional way in a game system which establishes wireless communication.
The illustrative embodiments have the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above. It is to be understood that reference numerals, supplemental remarks, etc., in parentheses are provided for illustrating the corresponding relationship with an embodiment which will be described later to assist in the understanding of the present invention and thus are not intended to limit the scope of the present invention.
A first aspect of the illustrative embodiments is directed to a game system comprising a first portable game machine (1a) and at least one second portable game machine (1b, 1c) capable of establishing short-range wireless communication with the first game machine. A game image representing a part or all of an identical game space is displayed on each game machine. The first game machine comprises: link strength detection means (CPU core 11 which performs S13 (“S” stands for step; the same applies to the following; hereinafter only step numbers will be provided); game processing execution means (S18 and S19); first game image updating means (S44); and processing result sending means (S41). The link strength detection means detects the link strength of wireless communication between the first game machine and the second game machine. The game processing execution means executes predetermined game processing (spell attack processing) such that the processing result changes depending on the link strength detected by the link strength detection means. The first game image updating means updates the game image based on the result of the predetermined game processing. The processing result sending means sends game processing information (master communication data) to the second game machine, the game processing information indicating the result of the predetermined game processing. In addition, the second game machine comprises: second game image updating means for updating the game image based on the game processing information sent from the first game machine.
According to a second aspect of the illustrative embodiments, in the above-described game system, there may be a plurality of second game machines. In this configuration, the predetermined game processing may use at least a plurality of attribute parameters (first to third attribute parameters) which are associated with the second game machines, respectively. The game processing execution means may execute the predetermined game processing by changing a value of each attribute parameter depending on link strengths between the first game machine and the second game machines associated with the attribute parameters.
According to a third aspect of the illustrative embodiments, game characters may appear in the game space, the game characters including a plurality of player characters (first to third player characters 51 to 53) to be operated by players of the game machines, respectively. In this configuration, the predetermined game processing may be processing for changing a value of an energy level parameter which indicates an energy level of each game character. The game processing execution means may change a degree of change in the value of the energy level parameter depending on the link strength.
According to a fourth aspect of the illustrative embodiments, an enemy character (enemy characters 54a to 54d) which is different from the player characters may further appear in the game space. In this configuration, the predetermined game processing may be processing for changing an energy level parameter of the enemy character in response to an attack by the player characters.
According to a fifth aspect of the illustrative embodiments, the link strength detection means may express the link strength in a numeric value. In this configuration, the first game machine may further comprise influence-level information setting means (S10 and S11) for setting influence-level information (influence-level data) in response to an instruction from a player of the first game machine, the influence-level information indicating an influence level of the link strength to be exerted on the predetermined game processing. The game processing execution means may change the influence level of the link strength to be exerted on the predetermined game processing depending on the influence-level information.
According to a sixth aspect of the illustrative embodiments, the first game machine may further comprise: determination means (S14); and notification means (S15). The determination means determines whether or not a value of the link strength detected by the link strength detection means is equal to or smaller than a predetermined value. The notification means notifies a player that a game has been suspended, if the execution of the predetermined game processing has been suspended. If the determination means determines that the value of the link strength is equal to or smaller than the predetermined value, the game processing execution means may stop the execution of the predetermined game processing.
A seventh aspect of the illustrative embodiments is directed to a game system comprising at least two portable game machines capable of establishing short-range wireless communication therebetween. In the game system, the game machines each comprise: link strength detection means (S13); game processing execution means (S18 and S19); and game image updating means (S44). The link strength detection means detects a link strength of wireless communication with respect to the other game machine. The game processing execution means executes predetermined game processing such that a processing result changes depending on the link strength detected by the link strength detection means. The game image updating means updates a game image based on a result of the predetermined game processing.
According to an eighth aspect of the illustrative embodiments, the game machines each may be set with a parameter. In this configuration, the game processing execution means may perform a predetermined calculation using the link strength detected by the link strength detection means and the parameter set to the other game machine with respect to which the link strength has been detected, and execute the predetermined game processing such that a processing result changes depending on a result of the calculation.
According to a ninth aspect of the illustrative embodiments, the game machines each may further comprise: parameter setting means for setting the parameter; and parameter sending control means for sending the parameter to the other game machine. The game processing execution means may perform a predetermined calculation using the link strength detected by the link strength detection means and the parameter to be sent from the other game machine with respect to which the link strength has been detected.
According to a tenth aspect of the illustrative embodiments, in the above-described game system, the parameters may be associated with the game machines, respectively.
According to an eleventh aspect of the illustrative embodiments, a non-player character (an enemy character) which is different from player characters to be operated by players of the game machines may appear in a game to be executed by the game processing execution means. In this configuration, the game processing execution means may perform a predetermined calculation using the link strength detected by the link strength detection means and the parameter set to the other game machine with respect to which the link strength has been detected, and change a result of an attack against the non-player character based on a result of the calculation.
A twelfth aspect of the illustrative embodiments is directed to a game system comprising a first portable game machine and a second portable game machine capable of establishing short-range wireless communication with the first game machine. In this configuration, a game image representing a part or all of an identical game space in which a non-player character appears is displayed on each game machine, the non-player character being a game character which is different from player characters to be operated by players of the game machines. The second game machine comprises: parameter storage means (WRAM 14) for storing a parameter; and parameter sending control means (S55) for sending the parameter to the first game machine. The first game machine comprises: parameter receiving control means; link strength detection means (S13); and attack processing means (S18, S19). The parameter receiving control means receives the parameter sent from the parameter sending control means of the second game machine. The link strength detection means detects a link strength of wireless communication between the first game machine and the second game machine. The attack processing means performs a predetermined calculation using the link strength with respect to the second game machine detected by the link strength detection means and the parameter of the second game machine received by the parameter receiving control means, and changes a result of an attack against the non-player character based on a result of the calculation.
A thirteenth aspect of the illustrative embodiments is directed to a game system comprising a first portable game machine and a plurality of second portable game machines capable of establishing short-range wireless communication with the first game machine. In the game system, a game image representing a part or all of an identical game space in which an on-player character appears is displayed on each game machine, the non-player character being a game character which is different from player characters to be operated by players of the game machines. The second game machines each comprise: parameter storage means for storing a parameter; and parameter sending control means for sending the parameter to the first game machine. The first game machine comprises: parameter receiving control means; link strength detection means; and attack processing means. The parameter receiving control means receives the parameter to be sent from the parameter sending control means of each second game machine. The link strength detection means detects link strengths of wireless communication between the first game machine and each second game machine. The attack processing means performs a first predetermined calculation using the link strengths with respect to the second game machines detected by the link strength detection means and the parameters of the second game machines received by the parameter receiving control means, performs a second predetermined calculation using a result of the first calculation, and changes a result of an attack against the non-player character based on a result of the second calculation.
The present invention may be provided as a first game machine which is included in the above-described game system. In addition, the present invention may be provided as a game program which provides the first game machine with the above-described functions by allowing the first game machine to execute the game program.
According to the first aspect, the game proceeds by operations of a plurality of players using a plurality of portable game machines. The way the game proceeds changes depending on a link strength which changes according to the distance between the players or the like. Thus, according to the first aspect, a new way of playing the game is provided in which by changing the distance between the players the way the game proceeds changes. In addition, since the result of game processing performed by the first game machine is reflected to the second game machine, by making the way the game proceeds consistent in all game machines, the sense of unity that the players are playing the game together is given to the players.
According to the second aspect, a plurality of second game machines are included in the game system. In the case where the predetermined game processing uses a plurality of attribute parameters, the following effects can be obtained. Specifically, when three or more players play a game together, the players can obtain a new type of game experience where the way the game proceeds changes depending on the positional relationship between the players. Further, by assigning an attribute parameter to each game machine, the players having the game machines can be provided with different characteristics. By this, for example, the way the game proceeds can be made different between the case where player B comes close to player A and the case where player C comes close to player A. Accordingly, by assigning different characteristics to the players, the flexibility of the way the game proceeds can be increased, which in turn makes the game more complex and interesting.
According to the third aspect, in the case where the predetermined game processing is processing for changing the value of an energy level parameter of a game character, the level or type of attack or defense against the game character can be changed depending on the link strength. That is, the player can be provided with a new type of game experience that the attack power or defense power of the game character changes depending on the positional relationship between the players.
Moreover, according to the fourth aspect, in the case where the predetermined game processing is processing for changing the energy level parameter of an enemy character in response to an attack by the player character, a game can be provided which provides the players with a sense of unity that the players cooperated to defeat the enemy character.
According to the fifth aspect, in the case where the influence level of the link strength changes depending on influence-level information, a game system which supports spaces of various sizes can be realized. That is, even when the players are playing the game in a small space, the players can get the feeling as if they were playing in a large space.
According to the sixth aspect, in the case where the first game machine further includes determination means and notification means, the players are notified of a suspension of the game before communication has completely broken down and resumption of the game becomes difficult. Thus, communication between the game machines can be easily maintained.
According to the seventh aspect, the game proceeds by operations of a plurality of players using a plurality of portable game machines. The way the game proceeds changes depending on the link strength which changes according to the distance between the players or the like. Thus, according to the seventh aspect, a new way of playing the game is provided in which by changing the distance between the players, the way the game proceeds changes.
According to the eighth aspect, the way the game proceeds changes depending on the parameters set to the game machines and the link strength between the game machines. By this, it becomes possible to arrange a different player near a given player in accordance with situations, and thus the players can play the game in a new way where the parameters (the locations of other players) change depending on the situations.
According to the ninth aspect, the parameters are set by a game machine which sends the parameters. Thus, since game machines on the receiving side do not need to set the parameters, setting of parameters can be performed easily.
According to the tenth aspect, since the parameters are associated with the game machines, respectively, the game machines can be provided with characteristics. Accordingly, in the case where the system includes three or more game machines, the way the game proceeds, which changes depending on the locations of the players, or the like, can be made more complex, resulting in a very amusing game.
According to the eleventh aspect, a new way of playing the game is provided in which the result of an attack changes depending on the locations of the players.
According to the twelfth and thirteenth aspects of the illustrative embodiments, the result of an attack against a non-player character changes by operations of a plurality of players using a plurality of portable game machines. In addition, the result of the attack changes depending on the link strength which changes according to the distance between the players or the like. Thus, according to these aspects, a new way of playing the game is provided, in which by changing the distance between the players, the result of an attack changes.
According to the thirteenth aspect, the game is played by three or more players. Thus, a plurality of sets, each including a parameter which changes the result of an attack and the link strength with respect to a game machine which sends the parameter, are arranged. This makes the result of an attack complex, resulting in the providing of a very amusing game.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.